<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lobster by abetternameneeded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090657">Lobster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded'>abetternameneeded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tilly meets a lobster at the grocery store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lobster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tilly stared at the lone lobster in a tank. She understood what it felt like to be alone. She wondered why the lobster was there. Why did a grocery store have a pet? She watched it as it sat at the bottom of it's tank, no one paying it or her much mind. She'd felt alone for so long, she'd felt invisble. A car had almost hit her because the driver hadn't seen her at all. People she had spoken to every day for two years couldn't help her when she needed help because they didn't recgonize her.</p><p>"It's cruel what they do to them. Keeping them locked up and then boiling them alive." Someone mumbled as they walked right past Tily, looking right through her. She'd found people that saw her but most people still barely remebered her after plenty of interactions.</p><p>That was what they did to these poor animals? Tilly didn't like the thought of anyone or anything being hurt. She thought about how invisb;e she was. It was useful for some things. And the tank didn't even have a lid. Tilly glanced around. No one would notice, would they? She reached in and grabbed the lobster. Which she'd decided wasn't an it but a he. A creature that needed her help. His pinchers were taped together. Tilly would remove them when she got closer to the ocean.</p><p>She walked as causually as she could out of the store. Once she got a ways away from the store she broke into a run. In her haste she crahsed right into a warm body.</p><p>"Sorry," she started to apologize without looking up.</p><p>"Tilly?" Detective Rogers asked glancing at the creature the girl he had begun to feel protetive over was holding. "Is that a lobster."</p><p>"Yes. They were going to boil him alive. Couldn't let that happen, detective."</p><p>Rogers chuckled a little. "What are you going to do with him?"</p><p>"Return him to the ocean. Care to join me?"</p><p>Rogers nodded, still a little in shock. He hoped he wouldn't be pinned as an accomplice for this although he'd already risked far worse chaarges for the girl and didn't regret any of the choices he'd made in his efforts to clear Tilly's name.</p><p>They finsihed making their way to the ocean and Tilly remeoved the restraints and set the lobster into the ocean.</p><p>"So, ready to go home?" Rogers offered once the animal had retreated from the shoreline.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>They returned to Rogers' appartment. No one at the scene of the crime had paid enough attetntion to Tily for the benevloant crime to be trace back to her. And it didn't hurt that Rogers ignored the reports of a stolen lobster from the grocery story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>